Talk:Cacophony
Paragon killer! Paragon shutdown at the least. Bye bye GftE spammers. Metasynaptic 20:53, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Just like Visions of Regret is a warrior killer, wich (for me) hasn't killed any decently brained person? Shutdown: yes, can't deny that. Then again, how long would it be on the paragon? ::The reason it wasn't a warrior shutdown was because Visions is elite, this is not. This skill is better than Visions in the fact that it is not elite, but worse int he fact that it has even less versatility. Zulu Inuoe 19:42, 31 August 2007 (CDT) assumeing this is 1-16 you can keep this up forever but its more of a backfire for shouts and chants. :Hex Removal? hmm what your saying is this wont be kept up forever if every paragon carys hex removal? wow shocking news :I never said every paragon would have hex removal... This would just get removed fast, because its restricting ::why? because(assumeing pvp) the enemy monk will remove it dispite the rest of your team pileing the monk(as that is what useually happens) hex removeals generaly cost alot of nrg have long cast time or long recharge time this has 15 sec recharge (quicker then alot of hex removeal) not to mention necro hex spamming?. ::That's 0...12 range, 16 is even worse --Gimmethegepgun 08:57, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Omgz it's teh shout's backfire!!! Dark Morphon 10:40, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Great, let's nerd paragons some more... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:12, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::I mean nerf. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:12, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Thank God I erased my Paragon. They'll be even more useless now. PvEreanor 10:11, 8 August 2007 (CDT) I killed my paragon too, lol Whats with all the whining about paragons?. backfire does the same for spells and ohhhh lookie still got monks and eles dont we?. ot to mention warriors have shouts too what about all the warriors running around with waqtch yourself?. :Backfire doesn't have duration longer than recharge now does it? --Spura 15:50, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Vocal Minority still > this any day. 220.101.180.76 08:22, 30 August 2007 (CDT) tbh no1 will equip a skill that is only really useful against paragons. Even if the meta goes para-heavy the cast time will be easy to interupt and the hex is simple to remove. Paragons still win. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Not only that, but a PvE Para will not be seeing this in any of the Campaigns, and AFAIK barely in GW:EN. --84.24.206.123 15:39, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Combies well with Ulcerous Lungs.--Dark Paladin X 19:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Icon 2nd most creepiest icon ever in the whole Guild Wars [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 12:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC) If its the 2nd whats the first? Thunder of Souls 20:56, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Contemplation of Purity.-- 15:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Quetzal Hehe, you can force them to use a shout by playing on their ability. Still, not worth more than a single 90dmg hit, IF they target someone that can even shout. -Ezekiel 08:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC)